No por él
by Nayla Kei
Summary: Estaba harto de Miyuki Kazuya. Estaba harto de todo lo que tuviera que ver con él... Estaba harto de todo... Pero sobre todo estaba harto de ver las atenciones que le ponía a Mei. Si ésas eran las atenciones que recibía Narumiya Mei... ¿Qué podía esperar Shirakawa Katsuyuki?/ShirakawaxMiyukixMei


**Disclaimer applied.**

 **Fanfic dedicado a Valerie, la responsable de este trabajo.**

 **Sí, la pareja es muy poco común, pero ése era el reto... ¡Disfrútenlo, por favor!**

 **Advertencia: Éste es un What if en el que Inashiro pasa a la final en lugar de Yakushi, durante el torneo de invierno.**

 **Advertencia 2: Alguien va a terminar llorando... Y ese alguien probablemente sea yo...**

* * *

 **N** o por él

* * *

—¡Kazuya! —gritó nuestra estrella al borde del llanto. Apreté los puños inconscientemente, qué fácil era responder a su nombre en ese momento.

Todo había pasado tan rápido que casi me costaba creerlo:

Aunque con varios tropiezos, pudimos llegar a la final del torneo de invierno. Narumiya se sobreesforzó e Itsuki se vio obligado a aprender a conducir a un pitcher como él. El camino nunca había sido tan difíciles: éramos tan inexpertos sin los de tercero.

No obstante, conseguimos llegar hasta donde Seidou nos esperaba para su afamada "venganza".

—No hay tiempo para regodearse por las victorias anteriores. —Nos dijo el capitán— Centrémonos en vencerlos una vez más.

—Miyuki es capitán este año —mencionó Yabe con una sonrisa de superioridad, típica en nuestro equipo.

—Supongo que se quedaron sin opciones. Era él o Kuramochi; habría sido como tener a Carlos de capitán —respondí sin mucho entusiasmo.

—Son idiotas si creen que Kazuya nos la dejará fácil —intervino Mei, con la cabeza recargada en el respaldo del sillón.

Ahí estaba de nuevo: el halago al cátcher más imbécil que había conocido.

Fruncí levemente el entrecejo. Cada vez que recordaba a Miyuki, cada vez que era mencionado un partido contra él, no podía evitar el recordar aquella propuesta que rechazó.

—A mí no me importaría tenerte como cátcher, Narumiya te quiere en el equipo. —Le había dicho a ése que conocí durante mi primer año en la secundaria.

Miyuki no pareció reaccionar a mis palabras o a las de Carlos. Su mirada estaba perfilada en Narumiya. Nadie podía quitar la mirada de él cuando se aparecía en cualquier lugar.

—Lo más importante es que no tendrás que enfrentarte a Narumiya. Tú también aceptarás la propuesta, ¿verdad, Miyuki Kazuya? —inquirí, seguro de que nuestras palabras lo convencerían.

Por supuesto, no contaba con que él sólo hubiera ido a jugar con nosotros, a rechazarnos hasta ridiculizarnos. Hasta retar a Narumiya Mei… Hasta obligarlo a pensar en él constantemente.

Fue culpa suya que Mei no pudiera desviar el rostro cada vez que escuchaba su estúpida voz. Fue culpa suya que Mei pensara en él cada vez que veía ese estúpido nombre de Seidou en las listas.

Si Mei acaso desarrolló otro tipo de sentimientos por él… fue totalmente su culpa.

Y si Mei se confió en aquel lanzamiento durante la final… fue enteramente su culpa.

Llevábamos la ventaja por una carrera en la sexta entrada. Narumiya no había permitido carrra alguna desde el segundo inning. Sin embargo, nuestro contrincante tampoco había permitido siquiera que tocáramos las bases. El pitcher abridor, Norifumi Kawakami, perdió el control durante la primera entrada; mas Miyuki se las había arreglado para tranquilizarlo.

Pude sentir a Narumiya tensarse a mi lado. Una parte de él sentía envidia; aunque Masada había sido un cátcher excepcional, Mei seguía deseando formar una batería con Miyuki.

Ahogando esos deseos, Narumiya lanzó con todo su arsenal durante las siguientes entradas. Estaba brillando más que nunca, permitía que Itsuki brillara con él; le estaba mostrando a Kazuya de lo que se estaba perdiendo... Pero él no lo miró.

Parecía que el cátcher infantil que sólo vivía para el béisbol había desaparecido; en su lugar, un capitán maduro hablaba con sus compañeros y compartía sus sonrisas con los pitchers que parecían admirarlo al mismo tiempo que deseaban golpearlo. Miyuki Kazuya, el antiguo amigo de la infancia de Narumiya, ya era alguien más.

Y si yo lo noté en la alta de la quinta entrada, estaba seguro de que nuestro pitcher lo reconoció desde que inició el partido, al alinearnos frente a ellos. Justo en el momento en el que Miyuki permaneció con la mirada al frente, sin dirigirla a nadie en particular. Sin dirigirla a Mei, que ansioso esperaba su mirada a unos pasos de él.

Era el tercer turno al bat de Miyuki Kazuya. No había hombres en las bases y ya teníamos dos outs. En años anteriores, habría sido fácil conseguir ese último out: Miyuki no solía batear cuando no había a quien impulsar a home; no obstante, su mirada había cambiado y ahora era más peligroso que antes. Mei pudo verlo mejor que nadie... Mei pudo sentirlo mejor que nadie.

Itsuki pidió tiempo fuera cuando vio el cambio en los ojos de Narumiya. Si le permitía lanzar, seguramente terminaría por perder la cabeza. Me acerqué al montículo y escuché lo que Itsuki dijo:

—Mírame a mí, no a él. Yo soy tu cátcher ahora, Narumiya-san.

El pitcher lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Eso ya lo sé, Itsuki —respondió.

—Entonces demuéstralo. —Le dije— Sólo es un bateador más con el que debes tener cuidado.

Narumiya apretó los dientes. No, él no era un simple bateador. Lo miré de reojo: Miyuki sólo acomodó sus guanteletas sin despegar la mirada de nosotros. Había algo diferente en él, yo también podía verlo.

Empero, no era tan claro para mí como lo era para Narumiya.

—Seré cuidadoso, pero debemos terminar pronto el partido —dijo Mei de repente.

—Concéntrate en terminar esta entrada y luego anotaremos más carreras —contestó Itsuki.

Mei asintió de mala gana y se preparó para lanzar.

Miyuki dejó pasar el primer lanzamiento: una recta baja hacia la esquina derecha. El umpire marcó strike, Kazuya no se inmutó.

Me preparé para un fuerte batazo en el segundo lanzamiento; fue ahí cuando yo también lo vi:

Al tiempo que alzaba el bate para abanicar, Miyuki hizo una casi imperceptible de dolor.

Estaba herido.

—Narumiya… —susurré impresionado.

El sonido de la pelota golpeada resonó en mis oídos y cuando pude darme cuenta, nuestro pitcher se encontraba en el suelo, lanzando un alarido de dolor. El capitán del equipo contrario soltó el bate y corrió al montículo al mismo tiempo que nuestro entrenador. Itsuki se quitó la careta y miró cómo Mei se sostenía el brazo izquierdo.

Con dolor, todos pudimos verlo: estaba roto.

—La ambulancia ya viene en camino —dijo alguien. No pude ver de quién se trataba, mis ojos sólo miraban una escena:

El entrenador le hacía preguntas a Mei y éste las respondía con un terrible timbre lleno de sufrimiento.

Su mano derecha era sostenida por la mano de Miyuki Kazuya, que no dejaba de mirar a su antiguo amigo. Algo en sus ojos me recordó a lo que frecuentemente encontraba en los de Narumiya.

Apreté el puño en mi pecho. Dolía…

 **/*/*/*/*/**

El partido se suspendió tras ese suceso. Miyuki ni siquiera quiso tocar la primera base; siguió a Mei hasta la ambulancia.

—Ven conmigo —suplicó el pitcher zurdo—. Tú me hiciste esto, Kazuya. ¡Ven conmigo!

Visiblemente asustado y culpable, Miyuki ignoró las palabras de su compañero y vicecapitán Kuramochi, y subió al auto.

—¿Cómo llegaremos nosotros? —preguntó Carlos a un lado de mí— El entrenador se fue con el presidente y su asistente en su coche.

—Yo puedo llevarlos. —Se ofreció la reclutadora de Seidou— Fue el batazo de nuestro capitán el que hizo esto.

—Sería de gran ayuda, aunque no sé cuántos seamos… —contestó Itsuki de inmediato.

En ese momento de plena confusión, examiné al equipo de Miyuki. Varios de ellos estaban aterrados, mirándonos con pena; otros más intentaban ocultar su frustración con los rostros agachados y uno de ellos, el que le había dicho a Miyuki que Narumiya no era su responsabilidad, era el único que mostraba abiertamente su inconformidad.

Ilusos… Nadie se había percatado de la lesión de su cátcher. Irresponsables, idiotas, buenos para nada…

Tenían al mejor cátcher de la prefectura y no lo apreciaban. Ni siquiera aquél que se presumía cercano a Miyuki tenía idea de que Mei había pedido que Kazuya lo acompañara sólo para que él también fuera revisado.

—Imbéciles —farfullé en lo bajo.

—¿Vienes, Shirakawa? —preguntó Carlos. Parecía que ya se habían puesto de acuerdo.

Asentí.

Fukui, Itsuki, Carlos y yo entramos al auto de la mánager de Seidou. Fukui, el capitán, no había mencionado ninguna palabra desde que sucedió. Nadie lo presionó para hablar: no era una situación fácil de tolerar como pilar del equipo.

 **/*/*/*/*/**

Para cuando llegamos al hospital, el diagnóstico estaba listo. La fuerza de la pelota mal direccionada había roto el hueso de Mei; se trataba de una fractura conminuta.

—Requerirá de una cirugía y no podrá jugar hasta dentro de seis meses, aproximadamente. —Nos dijo el entrenador.

—¿Podemos verlo? —instó Fukui, apresurado.

El entrenador dudó un segundo antes de asentir.

Tras indicarnos la habitación en la que se encontraba, nos dirigimos a ella. Itsuki y Fukui iban a la cabeza. Carlos parecía no tener nada que decir por primera vez.

Miyuki seguía a un lado de Mei, pero ahora no había culpa o miedo en su mirada. Estaba de pie frente a la cama en la que Mei esperaba la autorización de sus padres para la operación. Los ojos del pitcher, aún hinchados, mostraban determinación.

—¡Vi cómo te movías, Kazuya! —Le reclamó sin siquiera importarle que nosotros hubiéramos llegado. Nuevamente, su atención estaba en ese estúpido cátcher— ¡Estás lesionado!

—¿Qué dices? ¿Lesionado él? —inquirió Carlos, mas ellos dos no nos miraron.

En ese momento, sólo había una dirección a la que querían ir.

—Debes preocuparte por ti en este momento, Mei. No soy tu compañero ni mucho menos tu amigo.

La expresión de Mei se contrajo en una mueca de dolor.

—Pues como quieras. No seremos amigos, pero tengo suficiente honor como para no jugar contra un cátcher lesionado. ¡Tu equipo debería haberte atendido! ¡En Inashiro ya te hubieran revisado y estarías en tratamiento! ¡Aquí nos tomamos en serio las lesiones!

—Entonces espero que estés bien en seis meses, Mei. Ahora tú eres el lesionado, no podrás jugar contra mí en ese estado. Piensa en ti mismo y déjame en paz, idiota —espetó el cátcher antes de darle la espalda y dirigirse a la salida.

—¡Kazuya! —gritó nuestra estrella al borde del llanto.

Apreté los puños inconscientemente, qué fácil era responder a su nombre en ese momento.

—¡Kazuya! —repitió Mei, más desesperado, tratando de ponerse de pie. Itsuki llegó hasta él para detenerlo. Mei soltó un agudo grito de dolor al mover su brazo roto.

No pude más.

—¡Shirakawa! —gritó Carlos cuando salí en busca de Miyuki.

Estaba harto de él, estaba harto de todo lo que tenía que ver con él. Estaba harto de escuchar su voz cada vez que Mei lo mencionaba. Estaba harto de buscarlo inconscientemente entre los miembros de su equipo. Estaba harto de sobrevivir ante las minúsculas atenciones a Mei…

Kazuya no se fue lejos de esa habitación, apenas había avanzado unos metros de nosotros. Caminaba con cierta dificultad; seguramente su lesión se había incrementado en algún momento.

Bastardo.

—¡Miyuki Kazuya! —bramé antes de alcanzarlo del hombro y darle la vuelta. Él hizo una mueca de dolor; no me importó.

Sus ojos por fin se clavaron en los míos. Vaya que su mirada era intensa.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Shirakawa? ¿Que pague la estancia de Narumiya en el hospital? —preguntó sin temor en su voz ni interés en su mirada.

Estaba harto de sobrevivir ante las minúsculas atenciones a Mei… Porque si esas atenciones le dirigía a Mei, ¿qué podía esperar el resto del equipo? ¿Qué podía esperar yo de él si aunque sostuvo la mano de Mei durante un momento importante, lo dejó al borde de las lágrimas en otro?

Enfadado, lo tomé del cuello de su uniforme y lo estrellé en la pared. El gesto de dolor fue mucho más evidente en esta ocasión.

De nuevo, no me importó.

—En verdad eres el ser humano más idiota que he conocido. —Le dije.

Miyuki apenas sostuvo mi brazo, en un débil intento de que lo soltara. Él nunca había sido partidario de la violencia, así que no solía responder a las incitaciones a pelear. Prefería ser golpeado antes de defenderse de la misma manera.

—Podría presentarte a unos compañeros míos. Quizá cambies de opinión —respondió con una pequeña sonrisa sarcástica.

También solía responder con comentarios sinsentido que le provocaban risa sólo a él. Su sentido del humor era uno de los más grandes misterios de la humanidad.

—Creí que habías llegado al límite de la estupidez cuando rechazaste Inashiro, pero ahora veo que me he equivocado. Ignorar una lesión… Incluso para ti es despreciable. —Continué, como si hubiera ignorado su anterior propuesta.

—Si soy despreciable, entonces no tienes por qué perseguir los deseos de Mei sobre mí —retó, por fin mirándome con seriedad.

Todo su rostro cambiaba cuando esa expresión aparecía en él. Ahí la tenía, por fin, su atención sobre mí.

—Yo no soy el perrito faldero de Narumiya; no estoy siguiendo sus deseos, Miyuki Kazuya.

—Claro. —Rió hasta donde mi mano cerca de su garganta le permitió— Porque tú y yo somos grandes amigos y por eso estás preocupado por mí. —Se burló.

Qué deseos de estrellar mi puño en esos perfectos dientes. Habría hecho cualquier cosa para cerrar su estúpida boca.

Lo levanté unos centímetros sobre mí y volví a estrellarlo en la pared. Esta vez, emergió un quejido de su boca.

—Al menos si te lastimo más, tus estúpidos compañeros notarán esa lesión. Te será imposible moverte —advertí estrellándolo una vez más. Kazuya se quejó otra vez y tomó mis muñecas. Respiraba acompasadamente.

—Detente ya —ordenó entre pausas.

No volví a golpearlo, mas lo mantuve en la pared, a unos centímetros de mí.

—¿Qué tan idiotas tienen que ser los de Seidou para ignorar tu evidente dolor? —farfullé.

—No lo ignoran, pero confían en mí. Soy su capitán; tengo que estar con ellos, debo llevar al entrenador a las nacionales, debo cumplir las expectativas de Tetsu-senpai. Llevaré a Sawamura, a Furuya y Nori a ese montículo; se los he prometido. —Hablaba entrecortadamente, con cuidado de no mover demasiado su caja torácica.

Su mirada cambió una vez más. Ahí estaba el muchacho responsable, el capitán de un equipo, el admirable cátcher que se preocupaba por sus pitchers…

Apreté mi agarre sobre él.

¿Qué habían hecho esas personas para recibir toda esa atención?

—¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto por ellos? ¡¿Eres idiota?! ¡Te has lesionado por esos ridículos sueños! —Le espeté sin comprender sus acciones.

Él sonrió y miró mis ojos con esa atención que le regalaba a sus preciados pitchers.

—Porque ellos ahora son parte de mi vida, forman parte de mi mundo.

—¡¿Tu mundo?! ¡¿Qué los hace parte de tu mundo?! ¡A ti! ¡Que sólo te importaba jugar! ¡¿Qué importa con quién juegues?! ¡¿Por qué ellos y no nosotros?! ¡¿Por qué jugar con ellos y no con nosotros?! ¡¿Por qué?!

—Porque los escogí a ellos sobre ustedes, es fácil si lo piensas. Soy de Seidou, no de Inashiro.

Sus palabras… Él de verdad confiaba en sus palabras… Como si tuvieran sentido…

Lo solté. Los pies de Miyuki resbalaron en el suelo; sólo sus manos sobre mis brazos detuvieron su caída. No había notado cuánto lo había alzado.

—De haber sido de Inashiro, quizá ustedes serían mi mundo —sugirió sin darse cuenta de lo que esas palabras significaban…

—¿Y si nos encontramos en las profesionales o en la universidad? —insistí. Él me miró con cierto asombro.

—En ese caso supongo que podría funcionar. Quizá… —Bajó sus brazos y se colocó una mano en la parte baja de la cintura. Sonrió.

—En fin, tenías razón, será imposible jugar ahora que has hecho que me duela más. Supongo que tendré que revisarme adecuadamente. —Rió con la otra mano en la cabeza.

No podía entender a ese muchacho. Sus palabras, sus acciones, sus miradas… Todo era un misterio para mí.

—Supongo que lo haré por Mei, él lo advirtió muy bien —dijo mientras comenzaba su caminata apartándose de mí.

—Miyuki Kazuya, —Lo llamé. Él se detuvo y me miró por sobre su hombro—. No lo hagas por él. No por él… —No desvié la mirada de sus ojos amielados— Hazlo por mí.

Kazuya rió después de unos segundos antes de obsequiarme una de sus tantas sonrisas traviesas.

—Tú ganas, Shirakawa. Lo haré por ti.

No respondí. Lo miré acercarse a un médico que pasaba por ahí. Señaló el lugar de la lesión y siguió al médico a un consultorio. Di un paso adelante para acompañarlo, mas el pitcher zurdo de primero apareció en mi campo de visión. Corría delante de un pequeño puñado de jugadores de Seidou.

—¡Miyuki-senpai! —gritó antes de abrir la puerta donde Miyuki había desaparecido.

—¡Eijun-kun! No puedes simplemente hacer eso. —Lo regañó el segunda base, de cabello rosado.

—¡Al fin un pretexto para esto! —exclamó Kuramochi antes de patear su trasero— Tiene que disculparlo, doctor. Lo que pasa es que es un idiota.

Escuché a Miyuki reír dentro del consultorio.

Ahí, rodeado de todos esos idiotas, estaba su mundo.

"Quizá"… Quizá sólo tenía que esperar un poco más para entrar a su mundo, para formar parte del mundo indescifrable que era Miyuki Kazuya.

-0-0-0-0-0-

 **Notas de autora:** **Detesto hacer sufrir a mis favoritos. Y es que de verdad amo a Miyuki y a Mei...**

 **¡Gracias por haber llegado hasta acá!**  
 **Saludos.**  
 **Nayla.**


End file.
